


A SHINe Christmas

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Halarious, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: Just a christmas with SHINee, if you really care you would read ahehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehh :)
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, ot5-fluff
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

too too tot ot tot tot totot totot tototototo totototoot tototoot otototo tootootot ototoototootototo. The christmas bells were ringing toootototototootootootootootootooto ! UGH jonghyun said covering his earlobes I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS JINKI I'm suffering here can't you see that jonghyun said with anger blossoming on his face. I"M SORRY I"M SORRY JONGHYUN i'll fix it as soon as possible jinki bowed wiht the UPMOST rescpet in JONghyun present. NO ONE in the house talks back to JOnghyun he is too powerful. Whenever JOnghyun feels that somehting ins't right than it must be fixed. That was just how it went in the dormatory. HOnestly it was all days work. WE loved JOnghyun, sure, he was a pal, but he has trouble controling himself something. THe bells ringing loudly because jinki turned the volume up too high, i mean the man's practically an orginiztation. IT WAS CHAOS minho was blwoing bubbles taemin was making strudel which sinst't christmas food so we were all confused, and I ki bum was litterally just sitting their enjoying my pasta because I just wanted to have a meal in piece. THe night was young and jonghyun had yet to take out the bottles BUT THEY WERE THERE AND THEY WERE WAITING FOR USE> THe smell of rubbery peaches filled the room and we had assumed that taemin was done wth his cobler. MMMMMMMMHMMMM I yelled out in Shhok I"m shcook TAEMIN THOSE LOOK DIVINE. Who taught you how to cook liek that Mary Cury. Taemin was surprsingly calm since it was the first in about 3 years I had complimented him, but he MANGAED TO KEEP HIS CONPOSURE now that was new. Minho came in with a mustache on his face then taemin burst , i mean i'm not kididing he burst at the seams completely and utter out of nowhere he started rolling on the floor like maniac. Jonghyun came in i was surprised becuase i thought he said he was going to take nap he was a pretty dedicated jew sdo he wasn't a huge of thanksgiving, but we let it slide. Jonghyun sat down in his folding chair and started to recite the brucha. Barooch ata adoni he said elohanu melech ha olom taemin stated to once again make his presence known, jonghyun must have been feeling a bit under the weather that day because he wasN"T HAING IT!! I was like HYUg clam down please don't burst at the seems taemin just a little loopy today and we'll accept that with open arms. I could see jonghyun's face starting to crease a bit he always like this when he's feeling under the weather. WE had started to eat dinner and all seemed to be going dandily until jinki brought out the brine we all took a sip, but man that stuff was strong. Jinki started to halucinate an appinfany. And taemin and minho starting collapsing into a viod. it was quite unfortunet, as I was looking forward to spending more time with them over the years and making lots more memories with the boys, but unfortunetly that didn't happen. Jong was started get a bit empty headed so I proceded to do what i do best . I asked the table sit down and have a nice chat. It was difficult, but we got it work things seemed for us UNITL NEXT TIME


	2. A BRI*NEee day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afeter math of the eav brine useage of the previous day. This will be frefreinnicing the last chapter PLEASE READ IF YOU GET TRIGGEREDE.

UUUGHHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHHGHGHH the christmas bells had conthnuted to ring as the boys lookd at themselbes ifn content. They were amess I thought to myself. Here's what haopend the brine had beeb dranken not only that thbut the table hasd been squandered with all of the good luc k messagfes we were gettig from the fans as we had been on hiatus for 3 minutes. itr was diffulicult time and we could tel they were getting impatient biut we were i no cndition for attend Cyntia's 38th brithdy party as that was a bt duffycykt ti do at the mommetn. we had been lyug there for approximatley 23 secinds an d my eyes ahad starte d to tear up as i saw minho's inactibve bobby regain life agian. KIBKM he screamee with utter appreciated lacing his voice. IHAD A terrible dream he sid as he pulled the covers over his bald haed. I;';m sorry minhji i said tears xoming vovwer me unexpectely i didn't men ti man. i woas tired and i bet hminho was even habving trouble pulling words together to make his presence acceptable t o the goods that were currently watching as taemin araised his hand to the rsun in an attempt to get notice by the hullicinations that jinki was currenlty experiencxeing in his under covers form. I aked ihim to og over gto taemi to ask him hat the matter was but like taemin wasn't habing it. I trolled taemin, Some that i regret in the long run since taemin has been attempting to eat the goods that i had brought for joghtyuns 21st birhgdat. Of course that was onkly coing in a couple yeras bt i was keeping them n my pocket to give him a good beating with them once the day acceptably. comes. I was scared fr taemin has he was bldeeding fromt the head, but i has assumed that no one tld him that since he has been seeing the eagles since he waqs jusgt an itty bitty storm toroper. jonghyun was alos habig a bit of trouble being eseen as canon in the story that 8 was currently publishing hin my ghoodbye to the earth niotbook. i told jogyun that iwouldnt write him in since his present my overwhemlm the audience on viewier s that were currently to watching our. show. SPEAKING of show our show was aring r9ght has we talk. I couldn' t really even comprehend why tehy would decide why now if the best time to film a segment for yor currenlty reality show. MINA=SAN but i guess in a way it made since for them to want to see VRINee in the btheir weekests. i heard slight graoning from onr of the camera man and sawj that he had stolen one of diapoers from the basck room on the dormitoryies rooff. HOW ID DYOU FIND THOSE:> we wanted to keep taemin's oririgns a secret for about as long as we doiunld but obcviously that wasn';t raelly na optopioj ant the pint and we let them see datemns DIRTY in more ways then mone. SECORETE he statteed to gag and i shook up jonghyun and told him that he needs to go take care of tem before they find one his room temperature waffles in the back door of taemin's entenrence to the house. If your wondering why taemin actually has a speraterate enterence its actua;lly becasue taemin was once foolee d by the cops frwhen they saw him waering ar red scollar on his way to the taleet shoop. We wrapped taeminj up in jonghyuns yokudekimashta's so that nobody would se them. tbut apperently that wouldn't work , iguess we were all fooled. jonghyun didn't get up and i was wondering if matbe he was libing in an SMTWON. I went to SMTONW to check out if the boys had skipped a long to that place accidntlay forgetting to infromt ehir serinouss at the comany. I was habing a hard timje getting up as the brine from the last helfy night had yet to exit fmy system. i wobled for a bit when i saw a man offer me a ride of his triciycle. I was shocked tath he would offfer me something like that but then irelized that whe must hbe an honorary minho man since i was eawring a shirt of mihho's lnewist signel I'm alienhe tgen proceed to lift tme the bodygaurd. I wasn't really compfortable with taht and immediate;ly saked him to stockholm syndrome, but HHE DIDN"T. he drove me away and i said taht if your gonna take me a way you might as wel just mtkaek if the SM TOWN> He asked me why i wanteed to go there since place sliike that were dangeroius for presents. But i told thme that jonghyun and taemin and miho were missing. H e seemd a it concered at the athat and movded his motorcybgcle into OVERDRIVE. They has finally arrived and kibumj was completely famishied. UGHT he started to white off his wheat that had come with the excesibe about of brine that he had conserved that day before. The guy noved and let taemin off the bicycle. Thanjs you I said happiness klightig up the vehcile that i had steppd on with so much contempt jsut a few hours earliers. BUt no matter i figured that i was must finmd jonghyuun and taemin. and mino. and jhong. asna dkubm. I saw a body gaurd and that ovfgfer4ed bme much coreged i toloked around an tfirgured that since taemin oesn't usually pich of his boicese that i would try and call jonghyujn since he usually has the worst cellphone providers. Helo hello jdirj to say heloo is said to jinki in the phone; A an swered wth out much hisetation hello by name is MR. Allowonance and i habve the friend that you speak of jinki answers. MR. ALloowance i said my boice curlling into what you could only describe as real bad hair day. look im osorry. i know jinki has caused you lo9ts of trouble inm the past but your rivalry is over you guy s are done. ; I said in atone of monkey. Aparently he dident' appreicente the that much because he started to smack someone. ABRO i heard a samking in the phone just know tdoes that mean you have taemin. WHo' jinki he answerede the content in his boice disapearing in the metion of taemin's name causing him to leave all sense oup to teh starts in heavoarnd. Look man i got nothing i said . jsut jgibving me back jongyun and we can all be on pir merige ways nothing to oworry about. but ccleary that wasn't enought because something had cahnged in his attifuded and as he samckedx jinki again i could practically taste the disingagement. jonghyun had osiad that to me just now and honetly i abgreed so me and jonghyun proceded to move forward with teh meeting wthat was to e held at therree alcohol their they would decide where to keep taemin's remains. Jinki butted in althought the was a bit underapreicated i didnt really feel that minho deserved an oapoplogy for his untimely death buecaust it had shappedned with out our prioro knowladge wiwe were happyu know of minho'  
s rebirth as a segal tho aaaah good timies. Jonghyun and tamein said hinki'  
s ulugay as he rised in to the skys abvocve jinki was thinking to himself that night washt got me heere i=was it all jsut the brine.......................................


End file.
